Exceso de confianza
by Sherezade perver
Summary: Me divierto provocándoles, bailo, exhibo mi cuerpo y me contoneo. Pienso que ellos no me pueden tocar. Son amigos de mi novio y novios de mis amigas. Pero me llevo una sorpresa.


**¸.• •.¸¸.• • EXCESO DE CONFIANZA • •.¸¸.• •.¸**

Mi divierto provocándoles porque son un par de perros idiotas. Bailo sola, les exhibo mi cuerpo, mis jeans ajustados, mi top a punto de reventar, como sus pantalones.

Jessica y Lauren se han largado, cansadas que sus novios prefieran mirarme a mí en lugar de verles sus miserias.

Los saco a bailar, quiero que me deseen, el roce de sus cuerpos me enciende. Sé que se mueren por follarme pero no tengo interés en ellos. Yo tengo un novio que parece un dios. Pero está de viaje, lejos, a tantos kilómetros que duele su ausencia.

Mike me come con la mirada, mientras Tayler roza sensualmente mi cuerpo. Me respetan porque son amigos de Edward. Y porque sus novias y yo somos inseparables.

Le acepto a Mike la última copa que pone en mi mano. Es mi límite, si sigo bebiendo tendrán que llevarme a casa en brazos.

Esta noche me estoy comportando como una auténtica perra y no me importa. Me siento sucia, sudada y un cachonda, pero me da igual. Yo sólo quiero mover mi cuerpo, sacar las ganas que tengo de una buena cogida.

¡Dónde mierda estás Edward! Grito mentalmente.

Me tambaleo y ellos me sostienen para no caer.

"Está borracha" susurra Tayler. "Es hora de llevarla a su casa" Mike parece triste por dejarme ir, no lo culpo, sé que siempre quiso hacerme suya.

Salimos a la calle, el viento hace que me den nauseas, y me inclino para vomitar. Es asqueroso y nauseabundo.

Mike me sostiene pero su intento de ayudarme hace que su polla se pegue a mi culo. Y está muy erecta.

Me alcanza papel para que me limpie, mientras Tyler va por el auto. No puedo usar el mío, estoy tan borracha que no podría ni encenderlo.

"Ya nos vamos Bella, espera" dice limpiando alguna mancha en mi pecho.

Cree que no me doy cuenta, sus manos no solo limpian, también masajean. Y es agradable. No era tan repulsivo como parecía.

Me suben al coche, en el asiento trasero, mientras ellos adelante, cuchichean.

No recuerdo en que momento llegamos, sólo siento sus brazos, intentando ponerme de pie. Yo no puedo dar un paso.

Tyler me toma en brazos y sube conmigo las escaleras. Mi apartamento queda en el segundo piso.

"Tus llaves Bella" pide Mike. Apenas respondo. Deben estar en mi bolso.

Abren sin dificultad, me acomodan en el sofá. Yo sólo quiero enroscarme y dormir. Vuelvo a escuchar sus voces, cierran la puerta pero no se han marchado.

Siento unas manos en mis muñecas, me obligan a abrir los brazos, colocan mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. Alguien levanta mi top y no traigo sujetador.

"Alto" intento gritar. "Detente" insisto. No son las manos de Edward, puedo sentirlo y no quiero que me toquen.

Pero no me hacen caso, liberan mis pechos y unos labios ávidos, succionan mi pecho. Intento abrir los ojos. Una cabellera rubia está bajo mi cabeza.

"Llevémosla a la habitación" escucho la voz de Tyler. Pero la lengua de Mike no se detiene, sigue jugueteando con mi pezón. Los muerde, los lame y los estiran. Eso me excita.

"Ok, ok. Pero yo voy primero" escucho decir al rubio entre gemidos. Antes de levantarme en brazos acaricia mi entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Me he mojado, soy una perra, estos dos desgraciados van a darse un festín conmigo y lo estoy disfrutando.

Mike me levanta sin mucho esfuerzo, me besa en el rostro, me susurra frases sucias.

Siento que me deja caer y no pasa un par de segundos cuando los dos están quitándome los pantalones. Un dedo entra en contacto con mi piel, se mete debajo de mis bragas, se desliza en mi sexo húmedo.

"Está cachonda" susurra Mike. Sigue dentro de mi sexo hurgando. Otras manos me despojan de la prenda, la siento bajar hasta mis tobillos. Recuerdo que me he depilado y no siento vergüenza. Al menos estoy muy presentable.

Alguien separa mis rodillas, exponen mi sexo.

Durante unos minutos se dedican a explorar todos mis rincones, lamen, muerden, gruñen como dos animales que han cazado una jugosa presa.

"Te dije que voy primero" escucho a Mike, Tyler se retira, no sé a dónde va. Escucho el rasgar de una bolsita de preservativos.

"No" intento gritar. "No por favor" mi voz no se escucha como quisiera.

"Tranquila Bella" Mike se instala entre mis piernas. "Disfrútalo nena, allí voy"

Su polla arremete contra mi sexo, penetrándome profundamente, abro los ojos por el susto. El peso de su cuerpo me aplasta, y la fuerza de sus embestidas hace que mi cabeza choque contra el cabecero.

Sigue embistiendo con fuerza, cada vez más duro, busco ayuda pero sólo veo a Tyler sentado en una silla acariciando su propia polla, esperando su turno.

Mike está tan excitado que se corre enseguida, puedo sentirlo a través del profiláctico, además de su grito de victoria. Oficialmente me ha follado.

Tyler no espera mucho tiempo para ocupar el lugar que se ha quedado vacío. Arremete con furia, embistiendo una y otra vez hasta terminar.

Uno por uno, ocupan su turno varias veces más. Hasta que se cansan.

Han sido 4 veces cada uno o eso me pareció. Mike fue más dulce, sus palabras sucias no me insultaban. Tyler por el contrario me ha dejado ver que es bastante grosero.

Terminaron y me quedo como un juguete roto, desnuda y abierta.

Se visten y salen sin despedirse, dejándome allí tirada.

Me tapo con la manta, sin fuerzas para levantarme a ducharme. Y me quedo dormida.

• • • • • •

_Sé que soy cruel pero siempre quise que Mike se diera un polvito con Bella._


End file.
